


Call it Faith

by ahsokaa



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Sexual Content, Elevator Sex, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: Felicia isn’t all bad. She’s seen that side of her, the part that wants to do the right thing but doesn’t quite know how. She’s not beyond saving.And Cindy could be the one to help her.Or, Cindy feels conflicted about turning in Felicia after they sleep together.(Set during Silk vol 2 #9)





	Call it Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during Silk vol 2 #9. Some of the beginning dialogue is pulled directly from the comic and then it diverges from there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“We’re  _ trapped _ down here,” Cindy says with a sigh, slumping back against the elevator wall. Felicia takes a seat across from her, her head thumping against the wall with a soft thud.

“It’s not forever,” she says calmly, running a hand through her long silver hair. “It’s just forty-five minutes.”

Cindy closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. So far, this heist has not gone at all as planned. She worries Felicia will start to question her new reputation as an expert thief, the reputation based solely on lies.

“Okay,” Felicia starts again when Cindy says nothing. “Let’s be productive with our newfound time and work on our communication skills. You told me you were locked away. You never told me  _ why _ . Spill.” 

_ Don’t do it, Cin. Keep her out, Cin.  _ But against better judgment, Cindy tells her everything. Well, not  _ everything _ . Almost everything. And the weird thing is… she actually seems to understand, seems to get Cindy in a way that no one else ever has.

“Took a lot of courage to make that decision,” Felicia says after a long moment. “And a lot of strength to survive.”

She nods, her throats feeling dry suddenly. What is it about Felicia, Cindy wonders, that makes her feel so known?

(Of course, Felicia doesn’t really know her, doesn’t know her name, doesn’t know she’s working for SHIELD. But it’s a feeling she can’t shake nonetheless.)

Cindy pulls herself out of her thoughts. “Okay.” She nudges Felicia with her foot. “Your turn.” 

She listens intently as Felicia tells her story, about trying to get a fresh start before things went bad once again. She stares at Felicia intently, feeling the pain that she felt, the hopelessness, and suddenly everything about her makes so much sense. It fills Cindy with a twinge of guilt when she thinks of how she could be helping her, instead of working with SHIELD to take her down. 

Cindy bites her lip. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Your plan to hang up the tights… do you think it would have worked?”

Felicia looks down at the ground. She stays quiet for a long moment. “I don’t know.” 

“I think it would have,” Cindy says with certainty. 

Felicia meets her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. “You have so much faith.”

Cindy frowns. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“People aren’t all good. Some of them are just rotten to the core.”

“But you’re not.” 

Felicia laughs a little at that. She tilts her head to the side, her sleek hair cascading over one shoulder as she stares intently at Cindy. Cindy feels her cheeks flush under her heated gaze. 

“Do you trust me?” Felicia asks suddenly, moving a little closer. 

Cindy feels her heart begin to race as she nods slowly.

“Close your eyes.” 

Cindy does, ignoring the feeling of uncertainty that fills her when she does. She can hear Felicia crawl further toward her, can feel the warmth of her breath on her face and she represses a shiver.

Felicia pulls Cindy’s mask down and her eyes shoot open. “What are you-” she starts, but then Felicia is crashing their lips together, kissing her fiercely. Cindy gasps and Felicia takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into her mouth and Cindy finds herself kissing back just as eagerly. She loops her arms around Felicia’s neck, pulling the other women even closer until their bodies are flush against one another.

_ Bad idea, bad idea,  _ she thinks, but the rest of her doesn’t seem to listen. 

“Relax. I don’t know who you are,” Felicia says when they part, their foreheads pressed close together and the two breathing shallowly. She takes a strand of Cindy’s hair and twirls it between her gloved fingers. “I would remember such a pretty face.” 

She doesn’t even wait for Cindy to respond before sliding her hands along her sides, settling on her hips. “Shall we continue?” 

Cindy nods and immediately Felicia’s mouth is on hers again. She threads her fingers through Felicia’s long hair, feeling strangely exhilarated when she pulls a little too hard and Felicia moans lustfully. 

Felicia pulls back, looking far less composed than Cindy has ever seen her, with eyes blown wide and hair mussed.

“How much time do we have left?”

Cindy gulps. “Ten minutes.” 

“Perfect,” she says, then sinks down between Cindy’s legs, rubbing her through her tights. Cindy squirms, spreading her legs wide to make space. She moans loudly as she thrusts against Felicia’s palm, desperately seeking contact.

Felicia snaps the waistband of her tights. “Can I?”

Cindy nods tersely. “ _ Please _ .”

Felicia smirks up at her before getting back to work, pulling down Cindy’s tights painstakingly slow and nipping at the exposed skin. She trails downward, kissing between Cindy’s thighs and Cindy’s breath hitches.

Felicia looks up, amused. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” she says, then lets out another moan when Felicia leans in and places a gentle kiss to her folds before she starts to lick into her. Cindy rolls her hips, trying to pull her in farther and Felicia doubles her efforts. 

“You’re so responsive,” Felicia mumbles against her lips before licking deeper, making Cindy cry out again, even louder this time. Cindy tangles her fingers in Felicia’s hair, holding her in place. Felicia’s fingernails dig into Cindy’s thighs, tightly enough they’re sure to leave a mark. Felicia’s tongue thrusts inside her again and again, picking up the pace until Cindy comes with a loud moan.

“That was amazing,” Cindy breathes out, slumping farther down the wall. Felicia crawls toward her and Cindy pulls her into another kiss, tasting herself on the other woman’s tongue.

A loud  _ buzz _ sounds and the two women break apart. Felicia stands, smoothing out her uniform. “Put your pants back on,” she says coolly, “We’re getting out of here.”

_______________

Out on the roof, under the glow of the setting sun, Cindy watches Felicia. She turns over the stolen device in her hands, examining it closely. 

Icy blue eyes meet hers and Felicia tosses her the gadget. Cindy catches it with one hand.

Felicia places a hand on her shoulder. “We make a good team. We should do this again sometime.” 

“Which part?” Cindy asks, still a little dazed, and Felicia chuckles.

“See you around, Silk.” She jumps off the roof, leaving Cindy staring out after her. 

Cindy sighs, swinging off in the opposite direction. She stops when she’s gained enough distance, sitting on the ledge of the random rooftop she lands on. She looks down at the device, the one she’s supposed to turn into SHIELD and guilt overwhelms her once again. Felicia isn’t all bad. She’s seen that side of her, the part that wants to do the right thing but doesn’t quite know how. She’s not beyond saving. 

And Cindy could be the one to help her.  

Or maybe she’s just being selfish. Her cheeks grow warm when she recalls the memory of earlier that afternoon, of Felicia’s body pressed against hers, of her hands cupping Cindy’s breasts. It makes her feel giddy, even now when it’s all over. 

Maybe her judgment is clouded. She’s not sure how to tell. 

_______________

“I’m supposed to report back to them. But now I’m not sure if that’s the right thing to do.” Cindy collapses backwards onto the couch. The hands on the clock move impossibly slow. 

“Not everything in life is black and white.”

Cindy sighs. “I know.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Dr. Sinclair asks. Cindy keeps her eyes glued to the ceiling, her hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt. 

“Conflicted,” she says after a long moment. 

“And why is that?”

Cindy pauses again, longer this time. “I had sex with her,” she finally forces out. “Really good sex,” she clarifies further. 

“I see,” Dr. Sinclair says in a measured voice, “And you fear you may have a conflict of interest because of this?”

She nods. “Yeah.” 

“Is this the first time you’ve thought of her in this capacity?”

“No,” Cindy admits quietly.

“And do your feelings for her run beyond that?”

Cindy falls silent again. She isn’t sure she has an answer. If they don’t already, she thinks they could. Someday. “I don’t know,” is all she replies.

Dr. Sinclair scribbles something in her notepad. “I can’t tell you what choice to make, Cindy. I’m sure you already know that. But you need to trust your judgment. You’re a good person. You’ll do the right thing.”

“Thanks.” Her voice comes out insincere, even in her own ears.

_______________

Cindy doesn’t show. In the end, it doesn’t feel right and she can’t bring herself to go through with it. Even though a part of her still fears she’s acting out of her own best interest, she still can’t turn on Felicia.

Her phone buzzes with a message from Bobbi when she doesn’t arrive at the bunker at their designated meeting time.  _ Where are you? _ Cindy reads. 

She contemplates ignoring her but finally settles on a brief reply.

_ I’m out, _ Cindy sends back.

She stares down at the piece of stolen tech in her hands, uncertain what to do with it now. She could give it back to Felicia, but then she might be tempted to use it, and Cindy doesn’t want that. 

Destroy it, then, she decides with finality, and before she can have second thoughts, she throws it off the building, watching it shatter as it hits the ground.

_ Now I can finally end this _ , Cindy thinks, and swings off into the night. 

_______________

Cindy scales the side of Black Cat’s headquarters until she reaches Felicia’s office. She forces open a window and crawls through, landing with a graceless thud. 

“Ouch,” she mumbles, rubbing her hip. She jumps to her feet when the lights switch on suddenly, flooding the room with light. Felicia stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame alluringly. 

“Back for more?” She asks, a coy smile playing on her lips. She saunters toward Cindy, hips swaying as she walks. Her hand reaches out to cradle Cindy’s cheek, her long nails grazing against her skin.  “So soon?”

“Yes,” Cindy replies automatically, then snaps out of it. “I mean, no. We need to talk.”

Felicia leans in closer. “Can’t it wait?”  

“No!” Cindy exclaims suddenly, “It can’t.”

Felicia raises an eyebrow, clearly amused by her outburst. She takes a seat on the edge of her desk. “Alright. Talk.” 

“SHIELD is onto you,” Cindy forces out.

“Not possible,” Felicia says, almost bored sounding. Then, she smiles again. “But that’s sweet of you to care so much.”

“It’s true,” Cindy presses, “They’re after you again. They want you taken down.”

Felicia looks far less entertained. “And  _ how _ do you know this?”

Cindy stares at the floor. “I was working for them.  _ Was, _ ” she emphasizes before Felicia can get angry. “They asked me to help sabotage you and I- I just couldn’t go through with it.”

She dares to look up at Felicia, not sure what she’ll find.

“Why not?” Felicia asks with an unreadable expression. 

“What?”

“Why couldn’t you go through with it?”

“Because,” Cindy sighs, “Because they want me to believe there’s nothing good left in you. But that’s not true. I’ve seen it.”

“And what if they’re right?” Felicia dares.

“They  _ aren’t _ .”

“You sound so sure of that.”

“Call it faith,” she says and Felicia actually smiles a little. She stands up, walking toward Cindy again.

“You really are something, Silk,” she says brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. 

“Cindy,” She corrects. “My name is Cindy.”  
  



End file.
